


You're worth it

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I love this fandom so much, M/M, MY SONS, Makkachin is totally somewhere sleeping, Tumblr Prompts, Victor and Yuuri are in love, Victor is a smart cookie, anxiety!Yuri, but he wont do the fucking dishes, end me, it owns my ass, it's canon, they're in LOOOOOVE, yuri has anxiety, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: Prompt: “It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate, really”“Not what you had in mind?”“So inconvenient.”“I’m not sorry.”“...me either.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, this fandom owns my ass.

Casually sprawled across the floor of their apartment, Victor was there with eyes blissfully closed. Yuuri couldn’t help but follow the way light washed across his delicate features, playing in the dips of his eyes and the valleys of his shoulders; the subtle way his chest rose and fell with each steady intake of breath. Yuuri knew he wasn’t asleep, but that he was basking in the quiet attention afforded to him from a distance. For all Victor was; stubborn, forgetful, arrogant, loving, confusing… Yuuri could go on for what seemed like forever, Victor wasn’t dumb.

He knew Victor was giving him space and it was well appreciated. 

His chest was full of blossoming warmth and it was dangerous, in the entirety of his extensive vocabulary, he didn’t have a name for this kind of love. The kind that made him want to sing and shout, that made him want to land quads and win gold medals. Yuuri was taken aback at how forceful it was, this pulsating and radiating beast. He didn't know it would hurt to see someone so beautiful, to know by sheer luck or fate that Victor loved him intrinsically. It scared Yuuri, who was naturally inclined to self-deprecate, making him feel more fragile than he already was.

Sometimes he felt there would always be a sensation at the base of his skull, needlessly reminding him that he didn’t deserve this or anything else.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot to Victor’s, he caught the briefest glimpse of ice blue before they closed again. He didn’t respond, figuring that the topic of his thoughts was already well known.

Moments later, Victor spoke again with an adoring lilt to his voice. Clearly trying to distract his love. 

“You know Yuuri, it was very rude of you to make me fall in love with you…”

Yuuri paused, not sure how to follow a claim like that.

“... Am I not what you had in mind?”

Victor huffed, murmuring “so, so ridiculous…”  in a playfully, exasperated tone; like Yuuri had once again said something seemingly wrong. He pushed up from the floor and sat flush to Yuuri’s curled body with a bone deep sigh, inviting the smaller of the two to set his head against the juncture of his neck.

“ I can’t say I’m sorry about it either." Victor gave a deep, satisfied rumble in his chest that said he knew Yuuri was worthy of being loved like he knew skating was his lifeblood.

In return, loving Victor was an integral part of who he was; Yuuri knew this like he knew how to breath, how to bleed, how to want to rip himself open and bare his soul to the Russian man sharing his life.

After a while, with the setting sun,Yuuri spoke in a quiet, but impassioned voice.

“... I love you too.”

Victor’s resultant smile made everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, my Tumblr is last-yesterday.


End file.
